The Office Desk Plan
by beatlesfan16
Summary: Hope would have never imagined himself in this situation. He was the director after all, for Etro's sake. He was a leader, a scientist, an adored role model to the city of Academia. And he was a man hiding under a desk. (Some HopexNoel)


Hope would have never imagined himself in this situation. He was the director after all, for Etro's sake. He was a leader, a scientist, an adored role model to the city of Academia

And he was a man hiding under a desk.

Hope had already kissed his dignity goodbye. The young director sighed in self-pity. What did he do to deserve this? Why did he have to have the crazy assistant who stalked his every move and clung to him every second of the day?

Granted, Alyssa Zaidelle was brilliant. She did not get the position of his main assistant for her pretty looks. She was an intelligent woman, whose hard work and perseverance caught his eye. Unfortunately for him, he caught her eye, and not in the same way.

At first, it was manageable. Alyssa would cling to his arm any second she could and not let go. For being such a petite person, the girl had some strength to her. Her grasp was always firm on his arm and the smile she gave him while clinging on to him was bright. She looked so happy that Hope couldn't push her away. So, he let it slide.

Until it got worse. The holding his arm thing was ok till she started doing it in public. Hope was a very professional person and this sort of behavior was beyond unacceptable for him. One time, he was talking to a very_ important_ and _renowned_ scientist when Alyssa had strut up to him and grabbed his arm, pulling said arm and therefore him, to her chest. His cheeks had turned a tomato red when he felt his arm nestled firmly between her breasts. And the look the scientist had given them-oh goddess Hope wanted to forget. Never had he been so humiliated in his life. It was then that Hope decided no more

Except it still went on. No matter how many times he pushed her away, it never deterred Alyssa in the slightest. If Hope didn't know any better, he would have said it encouraged her. Well, he could see where her never-give-up attitude came from. It was admirable in her work, but not when she applied it to her flirting.

The clinging had gotten worse over time. And not only did it get worse , she had even upped her game. To say he was shocked when he felt a hand grab his left butt cheek was an understatement. He was mortified. Not only mortified, but extremely embarrassed when he felt that same hand give a squeeze and Alyssa saying "My, my director, do you work out?", her voice ringing with false innocence. Thankfully, she had never done something so bold after that. Only suggestive glances and "accidental" touches. Until today. Hence why Hope was under a desk

Hope sighed once more and shifted his legs. He should have picked a better hiding spot than underneath his desk. He had shot up when he about eighteen and now stood at a more impressive height. He wasn't exactly in the right mind however when he was frantically trying to find a hiding spot. Alyssa had almost kissed him. Kissed him! At work nonetheless! He had been turning a corner when he was suddenly pressed against the wall and her face had become way too close to his. When she puckered her lips did Hope realize what she was trying to do. So the natural response was to push her away and hightail it out of there.

This had gone too far. He liked Alyssa, he really did. She was a sweet girl and very smart. She followed orders so well and helped him with a lot. What should he do?

"Why are you under this desk? And why are you talking to yourself?  
"Shi-"

Noel laughed as Hope rubbed his now hurt head.

"Noel! What are you doing here? Aren't you and Serah supposed to be saving the future?"

"Well, we were, but then Serah found those damn brain blasts the Academy has all over the city. She loves those trivia quizzes and she won't stop till she gets a perfect score." Noel shrugged. "Must be the teacher in her."

"Yeah, that's great. Now go away."

"Why are you whisper-oof!" Noel gracefully tumbled to the ground when Hope grabbed his forearm to pull him under the desk.

"Will you be quiet!" frantically whispered Hope. "I don't want Alyssa to find me. Wait a second, how did you find me?"

Noel decided to humor Hope and whispered back, "I got bored of waiting around for Serah, so I came back to headquarters to hang out with you. I couldn't find you though, so I asked your receptionist. She said she saw you go into this office and well, here I am!" Noel smiled.

"She what! She saw me! Oh no." Hope buried his face in his hands.

"I don't understand…" Noel trailed off as he heard a familiar person.

" Director Hooooooope, where are you?" a shrill voice called.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Dude, why don't you tell her to stop?"

"I've tried!"

"Then fire her!"

"But she's a good assistant! I wouldn't have asked her to come to the future with me if she wasn't capable."

"Everyone knows that she practically molests you. "

"You're not helping Noel."

"Director Hope, are you hiding from me?"

"No shit Sherlock," Noel muttered under his breath; Hope elbowed him for the comment. Noel and Hope could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to their hiding place.

"What do I do?"

"I've already told you what to do."

"Noel!"

"Wait, I've got the perfect plan."

Before Hope could ask Noel what the plan was, Noel grabbed his tie and pulled, crashing their lips together. Hope's eyes widened in surprise. What was Noel doing! Why was he kissing him? Why , what, when…Hope's eyes slowly slid shut and all the questions started to fade. He started to kiss back fervently. He could feel those soft, full lips upturn into a smile.

Noel took Hope's enthusiasm as encouragement and pressed on, pushing Hope back until he was straddling him. The space underneath the desk was small, making the distance between each other almost nonexistent. Legs tangled together as bodies were flushed against one another. Hope ran a hand through those wonderful brown locks. He could feel the heat of Noel's hand on his upper thigh and the way he was kissing him oh dear Etro-

"What is going on here!" Alyssa screamed.

With a wet _smack!, _Hope and Noel pulled apart. One breathless, the other all smiles.

"I'm sorry Alyssa, but the Director is…ah, _busy_ right now," Noel flashed a grin and winked at Alyssa. Hope couldn't even muster a response, his head still spinning.

The short-haired woman made some incoherent sounds that sounded like not very nice words, then stomped off. Noel turned back to Hope, who was looking at him dazed.

"You ok Hope? "

When he got no response, Noel became worried. Did he do something wrong? Or worse. Hope didn't like the kiss. He shouldn't have kissed him in the first place what was he thinking. He liked Hope he had always liked Hope but Hope didn't like him that way and now he ruined everything-

"Noel ."

Noel was pulled out of his train of thought when he felt Hope kiss him. This kiss was even more passionate than the last one. Hope lead this time, leaning towards Noel and pulling him closer. Noel only too willingly complied, melting into the kiss. He could see why Hope was the director by the way he took charge. Hope dominated and it took everything Noel had to keep up. His heart beat fast with adrenaline and he could hear his blood pump in his ears as Hope kissed him senseless. Eventually, they pulled apart, both of them breathing hard and big smiles on their faces.

"Noel?"

"Yeah?"

"That was a great plan."

"Shall we continue it?

"Let's."

* * *

I did it! I finally wrote this down! I've had this idea in my head _forever_, but I couldn't spit it out. And then BAM! Last night I got inspiration around 1 in the morning ( I always do my best work at ungodly hours) and this was the product :) It's OOC I know, but this was a silly idea in the first place. And there's not enough NoelxHope. Why is that? There needs to be more.


End file.
